From the Future and Beyond
by Youruichi-chan
Summary: An evil is slowly brewing in secret in a now peaceful world. Two mysterious children named Jito and Gota escaped from their time period to the past. Found by Krillen, they quickly meet the rest of the friends and family. Who are they, what are they running from and what happens next? Set before GT. CH. 7 UP! Cover image coming soon!
1. Prologue - Must Escape!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama (Sounds like Team Four Star...)

Yay! I'm really happy I'm putting this up :D It was SO undetailed, though, so it took a while for me to finally put everything in there. Otherwise, it would just be short paragraphs, fragment sentences and ALOT of dialogue. Whether or not it's still a good story like that, it wouldn't look good. Anyway I'll stop talking so you can read!

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Prologue Must escape!

Within a futuristic-looking West City, stood a much taller Capsule Corporation where the former Corporation stood in its past time. At the foot of the transformed building was a yard of fresh cut grass on each side and at the foot of the building's glass, automatic door was a moving sidewalk. Flying cars would zip passed the building each minute.

Two figures—one a woman and the other a man—each wearing white lab coats and white pants, black sunglasses, black gloves and shoes, stepped into the building. The male receptionist saluted them as they passed and walked into the elevator. The building had twelve floors in total; the man pressed for the fifth floor. When they reached the designated floor, they proceeded to walk down a long corridor, until they came to a white door with the number '2000' plastered on it, in big black numbers.

Inside the complete white room, was a boy with straight, shoulder-length black hair. He wore a navy blue shirt and black pants. The only object in the room was a bed in which he was sitting on crossed-legged. His blue eyes stared down depressingly at the white sheets of the bed.

In front of the closed room door, stood a man in the same clothes as the two adults who entered the building earlier, who was in charge of making sure the boy didn't escape. Not that he could; the door opened from the outside via panel near the door.

"Is Jito ready?" the man spoke to the younger man in front of him.

"Yes…We made all the preparations. All that is left is to take him to it…"

The man in charge of the door punched in the numbers for the door and it opened. The woman accompanied by the man turned to the boy, Jito, who continued to now glare down at the white bed sheets.

"Ready?" she asked, almost tauntingly.

"Shuddup!" Jito snapped.

He then noticed the two more were getting closer.

"Stay away from me!" he viciously threatened them and grunted as they grabbed him.

"Let me go! Get off!" Jito screamed, struggling.

Jito hung his head and stopped struggling as they dragged him, knowing his strength wasn't enough. They dragged him close to a huge room, which through the door, he noticed a seemingly large laser machine…Realizing what was really going to happen, he stood his ground and they couldn't move him; not even an inch.

"We're having trouble with him." the woman said.

Noticing, another man in the same lab coat came out of the room and—to convince—said,

"I guess he'll never be as strong as his father…"

Jito heard what he said and glared at him. Seeing as he was distracted, they continued to drag him in the room, as he struggled. They strapped him to the wall with straps built into the wall. Jito let his head drop again and he stayed in that position, until from the corner of his eyes he saw a small figure being carried by another scientist. Looking up, he saw that it was a girl about 2 years younger than him. She had long, black hair, her bangs on the spikey side. She wore the same as the boy; a navy blue tank top and black pants. She seemed to be in some kind of trace.

The boy was in shock. The scientists strapped her to the wall parallel from him.

'_She hasn't even woken up yet!' _Jito thought.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The scientists emotionlessly stared at him.

"How could you do this?!" he continued. "She's not awake!"

They ignored him and continued with the preparations. Some readying the machine in the middle of the room and other's toying with the large keyboard that took up twenty five of the room.

"You can't do this!"

He struggled to be set freed, pulling at the iron straps that held his wrists and ankles.

"Let me free! I'll kill you, you bastards!"

One of them walked up to him. They stared at each other, face-to-face and Jito growled at him, anger clearly showing in his eyes.

"Why don't you just relax?" the scientist calmly said.

"You want me to relax?! I'll show you 'relax'!"

The boy's hair waved as he started powering up. Suddenly, the air around him became humid and a white light flashed around him. As he pulled on the straps, it started breaking off the wall. The male scientist emotionlessly stared him in the eyes, as if saying, 'Keep going'. Jito growled at him again, and just when the straps were about to give…

"Aaah~!"

The scientist thrusted a needle into the boy.

"Now relax." He said.

"Ugh…" Jito's head dropped. _'I feel so weak!'_

He stared at the girl.

'_This is unfair…She's so young…' _Jito thought.

The girl closed her eyes and suddenly transported out of the straps.

"Uh?" Jito was surprised. _'Run…!' _he thought. _'Go!'_

She just stood there, still in a trace. Her eyes were blank, almost as if she were hypnotized. The scientists slowly walked towards her, attempting to grab her and strap her down once again…but they failed. She didn't even let them get close to her, teleporting away when they would.

"This girl is something else…" Jito told himself.

"Wait…! Don't hurt her! She doesn't know what she's doing!" one of scientist informed.

'_She knows exactly what she's doing…' _the boy thought. _'She's getting the hell out of here! And so should I!'_

Jito started pulling on the straps once more as they tore apart a little bit more.

'_Just one more pull…'_the boy thought.

…And then…KLICK!

'_Yes!' _Jito thought, with a happy face.

Suddenly, his facial expression changed, the smile becoming a devious smirk.

'_I'm free!'_

* * *

Yay! First chapter! I'm going to put the next chapter in celebration

This is why I should of put this chapter up first and then Titans Z. This one explains their story! .

And for everyone who also read Titans Z, I forgot to mention that this Gota is not related to the Gota in my Saiyuki story. Just like Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z and Son Goku from Saiyuki may be alike, but are not the same person. Unless, you count the Chinese legend/story...

They use the same weapon though! :D Also another pointless fun fact, if anyone reading this plays MapleStory, the pet Sun Wu Kong is the Chinese name for Son Goku if you translate it! ^-^ It also follows you via golden cloud (nimbus) and you can get it it's toy (I think it's a toy) red pole (Powerpole/nyoibou) Hurray for the Chinese legend/story! :D There are also more little things that relate to Saiyuki if you read Su Wu Kong's summary.

Anyway, that's pointless gibber-gabber. See you guys next time!


	2. Ball 1 - On the run!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama

Here it is, as I promised! Hope you guys like it! :D

* * *

Ball 1- On the run!

"Hey, you!" Jito called out to the girl.

He caught the her attention, as well as the scientists'.

"Better duck!" the air surrounding his hands changed.

The girl seemed as if she didn't care. Jito lifted up one of his hands, and shot out a large and long beam of energy.

"A ha ha ha ha~"

Making sure he hit all over the room, laughing menacingly and enjoying himself. The girl transported behind him, where it's safe when he started. All the scientists in the room started yelling at him and trying to catch him, but he was too fast for them. He grabbed the girl and dodged every single person who came at him. No matter what. As he dodged one final person, he blasted open the steel-shut door and ran the hell out of there, with the girl still in his arms.

**RED ALERT! RED ALERT! WE HAVE ESCAPEES! REPEAT; WE HAVE ESCAPEES!**

The speakers echoed all over the building, with a noisy alarm in the background. Jito didn't stopped running for anyone, also almost knocking down anyone who was in his way.

"…There he is!"

"…Catch them!"

Three scientists blocked the only exit, holding theirs hands behind their backs.

"Heh."

Jito put the girl down and stared at them.

"Move…" he started.

The men ignored him and continue to block the exit. Jito narrowed his eyes, starting to get irritated.

"Move…!" he continued.

The men continued stand in front of him, not even moving a finger. One of them started walking towards them. Seeing this, Jito got into a defensive stance.

"Now son…Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. Come with me, and it will all be over in less time than you think."

Jito scoffed at him. He knew better than that.

"Just come along quietly…"

"Like hell!" Jito retorted.

He put a hand on the girl's tummy as he tired to keep her behind him.

"Get out of my way or else!"

"You're surrounded Jito!" someone behind him called out.

Looking behind him, three more men stood. He really was surrounded. Jito growled and then let out a burst of energy with a yell, throwing them all down. He quickly took hold of the girl's hand pulling her up and onto his back, while running, blasted the iron door in front of him and jumped over the unconscious bodies of the scientists who were blocking said door.

"What's with these hallways?! They keep stretching on!" Jito whined.

He then stretched an arm to the ceiling and with a grunt, blasted it and jumped up, just in time for a group of security guards to turn the corner and run past them.

"We must find them!" the leader of the group said.

"Safe…" Jito sighed. "At least I don't have to see their ugly faces, anymore."

He slowly rested down the girl and abruptly sat down close to her. Looking into the girl's eyes, he tried to see if she was going to wake up soon.

'_Almost time…' _he thought. "We can't stay here for too long." he spoke to her.

He helped her up and told her to get on his back.

"I have to escape from those filthy humans before you wake up…" he said, in determination.

The girl looked as if she understood, unlike earlier. Jito hung with head down the hole he created to make sure no one was coming first then jumped down and started running.

"So far, so good." he said.

Feeling a presence behind him, he quickly opened a nearby door and slipped into the room. Closing the door, he waited until he heard absolute silence and then exhaled, thinking that was too close. He felt the girl get off his back and then he realized that he couldn't see his hand in front of his face if he wanted to. He let a light, blue ball of energy emerge from his palm to serve as a temporary flashlight and waved his hand around slowly to check his surroundings. It seemed to be a forgotten storage room from what he saw. Spider webs and dust everywhere. Then he spotted something unusual…

Suddenly, the room was illuminated with light. Someone, somewhere turned on the lights. Something stuck out of the wall, as if an entrance to a room that hasn't been used in a century. It had rust all over it. Jito thought that he probably only had a few minutes to figure out what this was. Judging by the rust it's a machine..

"Ah…! This is it! Our ticket out of here!" Jito exclaimed.

He quickly searched for a way open it and immediately found a button. Inside was room for five teenage kids. As quick as light he ran into the chamber, holding tight to the girl. Two men were merely in front of the chamber, when the boy pressed the red button to close to the door. The door closed—a man's hand nearly become as flat as a pancake, if a woman didn't pull him out the way in time—And then, the chamber itself started shining in light. The red button was made to start the chamber's sequence and go back in time…

"Except this is an older model…" one of the scientists had explained.

"No wonder it doesn't look familiar…" another—a woman—pondered.

"Amazing it still works…" a third—a man—added.

"We should take this machine and examine it."

"_**No, we should not**_!" a woman commanded.

"Sir!" every man and woman in the room saluted her.

This woman wore a white shirt under a jean-jacket with the Capsule Corp. logo on the right sleeve, black pants and navy blue boots. She has blue eyes, soft, shoulder length, light-purple hair, and wore a stern look on her face.

"We will not do _**anything**_ to this ancient machine." she continued, touching it.

"But, why Sir…?"

"This is the only way my—" She stopped herself short. "The escapees can return. If anything were to happen to this machine, they wouldn't be able to return…and that would make me very unhappy."

'I wouldn't want to see her unhappy…!' some of white lab coats thought, a small sweat drop rolling down all their cheeks.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry Sir…" one continued.

"But what will we do?" another asked.

She paused for a moment.

"Nothing…"

A number of them stared with over curiosity.

"What do mean?" a woman asked.

"We will do nothing." she continued. "Do not question me."

She interrupted the white lab coats before they had a chance to say anything.

"We will do nothing and wait…" she continued.

The machine had stopped at the destination and transported them in mid air. Jito was now falling, while holding the girl tight in his arms.

"…_Wait for their return."_

Below them was a city filled with people. Some spotted them and pointed, while others followed stares and fingers.

"Huh?" a woman had noticed, while she was walking.

"Whoa…" a man said, coming out of his car.

"What _**is**_ that?" another man said, pointing.

The children started falling down faster and faster. The people in the city were still confused as to what it was and watched. Jito closed his eyes and held tighter to the girl. In sudden panic, Jito stopped himself in mid air, the sudden force of air creating an after-effect of air, that seemed like a sudden strong breeze to everyone near them. Jito's feet safely hit the ground, and he opened his eyes and thought,

'_Did I just—_

His thought were interrupted, when he was about to be road kill. He quickly closed his eyes and held tighter to the girl. When he opened his eyes, a number of people were staring and the car in front of them was beeping at him.

"Vegeta…?"

The name caught the boy's attention. A short guy with black hair and 6 faint dots on his forehead stood on the sidewalk. He carried a few shopping bags and stared at a confused boy with an almost mindless girl, in his possession.

* * *

Woohoo! I love my story! (Just in case you haven't realized this by now..)

I think I did good ^-^

R&R please! See you guys again soon!


	3. Ball 2 - Discovered!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Al I own are my OC's

Here's chapter 2! There's not much I would to say except please enjoy the story!

* * *

'_Where am I…?'_ Jito thought.

The car that stood in front of the children beeped its obnoxious horn.

Hearing the car, Jito snapped out of it, hovered over the ground and floated toward the sidewalk while carrying the girl. The male driver in the car in front of them, stared wide eyed in surprise; shocked to see what seemed to be a human-being float inches above the ground. The boy stood on the sidewalk, unfamiliar to where he was.

"Vegeta…Is that you?" the man asked again. "What's the matter…?" he asked then he paused.

"Don't call me that." Jito replied, letting the girl off his back.

"What?" the man asked again.

"My name's not Vegeta!" Jito rose his voice.

"A-Alright…"

Pain suddenly shot through Jito's face as he attempted to sit on the grass near the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?!" the man asked again.

He put the grocery bags down and ran over to him. The boy didn't respond.

"A-Are you sure you're not hurt?" the man asked once again.

Jito shot him a glare, annoyed by the fact that the man kept asking the same question over and over. The man slightly cringed away.

"Hey, you know, you can come with me, to get some rest…" the man trailed off.

Jito listened, his face hidden.

"My friend is coming over in her ship…"

The boy said nothing. The short man walked up to him, almost putting a hand on the young man's shoulder, but hesitating at the last moment.

"You should come and rest." he continued.

A strong gust of wind suddenly appeared and a ship lowered itself in front of them. The ship is now parked and the door opened to reveal a pretty woman with short light, blue-green hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Bulma!"

"Bul…ma…?" Jito stared at Bulma, recognizing the name.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry Krillen, I had to stop by Master Roshi's place and pick up a few things." she explained, then looked around. "Where are the groceries?"

"Oh! Right…"

Krillen went back to where he dropped the groceries, picked them up, then jogged over to the boy.

"So…you wanna come?" he half-whispered.

The boy didn't answer and turned his head away from Krillen, looking down.

"Who's this, Krillen?" Bulma asked, taking a couple of steps away from the ship.

"I'm not sure, actually…"

"…You said 'Bulma', right?" Jito asked Krillen.

"Yes…"

"Then I'm going…"

Jito stood up, took the girl's hand and walked towards the ship, with Krillen and a confused Bulma following after.

* * *

"Bulma, this boy is hurt. An' believe it or not, I saw him floating down from the sky. He just appeared out of nowhere!" Krillen explained.

"…Hmm…" Bulma pondered, while flying the ship. "Maybe he's one of you guys?"

"He looks a lot like Trunks, though…"

Bulma glanced back from driving the ship. Jito had fallen asleep, still holding onto the girl. His eyes fluttered open as Bulma put her attention back to driving.

"You're right, Krillen! That is odd…"

"Hey, Bulma! Krillen! Nice to see you again, buddy!"

An extremely-looking strong man with spiky, black hair came out and greeted his friends, when they landed.

"Hi, Goku!" they said.

By this time, Jito slowly walked out of the ship, sleepily. His eyes grew wide when the mention of Goku's name was heard.

"G-Goku?!" he cried.

Goku heard someone call his name, looked over towards the ship and saw the boy.

"Hey! A new friend?" he asked.

"I guess so…" Krillen replied.

Jito looked away right before locking eyes with Goku, while the older man called him over; calling him buddy.

"Goku," Krillen started. "Doesn't he look familiar to you?"

Goku started thinking. The kid was now looking around; checking the place out.

'_Did we go back in time?' _the boy thought to himself.

"Hey kid…"

Bulma had interrupted his thoughts, now next to him. The boy jumped, the sound of her voice startling him.

"Why don't you come inside so I can tend to those wounds?" she continued.

The boy stared at her, then blushed.

"O-Ok…" he answered, looking away and still blushing.

Inside the house, Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, Videl and the Ox King, all introduced themselves to Jito, while Goku went ahead and picked up the girl to bring inside with everyone else. The house was decorated in festivities and a large table stood in the middle of the living room that was filled with snacks, drinks and food. Bulma asked Jito for his and the girl's name. Jito obeyed and said he didn't know the girl's name yet.

"It's Jito. My name's Jito…"

While Bulma and Chi Chi fixed Jito up, for some particular reason, he hung onto the girl, as if protecting her. Now, the boy's right arm and left leg were wrapped in bandages.

"Alright," Chi Chi sighed. "You shouldn't wander away from this couch until your leg is better, ok?"

"Are you crazy?!" Jito shouted. "I can't stay here!"

Everybody else in the room besides Bulma kinda moved back. For they knew that yelling at Chi Chi wasn't a very wise idea.

"Excuse me?! You have some nerve!" Chi Chi yelled back.

Jito stepped off, slightly wincing away.

"How _**dare**_ you call me crazy!" she continued.

"You don't understand…All of you!" Jito yelled back. "I can't stay here!"

"Why not?" Bulma asked him.

She noticed something about him. He would always blush and do whatever she told him to do without hesitation. So she figured she could get everything out of him. This time he didn't blush.

"Because I—" the boy paused and listened.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

He didn't answer. Then, he seemed surprised. Gohan asked him again. First, a knock and then the front door opened and revealed a muscular man with spiked up, black hair. He wore a black tank top, dark colored pants and boots. Next to him, was a teen, who was taller than him. He had light purple, bowl shaped hair, blue eyes and also wore a black tank top under a jean-jacket, which had the Capsule Corp. logo on the right sleeve, dark colored pants and boots.

"Trunks! Vegeta!" Goku announced.

"Hey Goku." Trunks greeted and walked up to him.

"Oh! That's who you look like!" Goku shouted, pointing at Jito. "You look like Trunks!"

"Goku, I think that's cheating." Krillen said, making a face.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed and gave a soft chuckle.

"Never mind that!" Jito cried, shaking his head. "I gotta get outta here!"

He tried getting up, but the Ox King—who stood behind the couch Jito was sitting on— pulled him back down saying,

"You can't get up yet! You've got to rest more!"

"Let go! If I stay here, you'll all die!"

Everybody stared at him, in a state of surprise of what he said. Then, came a loud boom from outside.

"They're here!" he told everyone.

The girl clutched his shirt, right on the ridge to wake. Someone knocked loudly on the other side of the door.

"Officials! Open this door!"

Goku and Krillen took steps towards the door.

"If you do not open, we are forced to take it down! Get ready!" the leader of the officials warned and readied his troops.

"Open the door…" Jito told Goku.

He and the others looked back, ready to argue with him.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt!" Jito said, before any of them had a chance to talk.

Goku nodded and slowly opened the door. A few 20 troops and their leader were waiting outside, ready to fire. Their armor greatly resembled the standard Saiyan armor, without the shoulder-pads and torso-wings. Where yellow should be was instead black. The troops also wore helmets of the same style and colors.

"Hold!" the leader shouted.

His troops lowered their weapons. The leader went up to Goku, who had walked outside and stood in front of him.

"I understand a young boy and girl are hiding in this household…"

"I'm sorry, but…who are you?" Goku asked.

"It does not matter _**who**_ I am…What matters is if you have the children here! Are they here or not?!" the officer was impatient.

"Of course! Right in there!" Goku answered, content.

Some of the Z fighters gave out a silent gasp.

"Goku!" Krillen cried, running over to his best friend. "Have you gone insane?! You don't really mean to let this man and his troops take Jito and that girl away, do you?!" he cried, half yelling and half whispering.

Goku pictured what Jito had said earlier,

'_I don't want any of you to get hurt!'_

"Relax Krillen," Goku started, suddenly serious. "I refuse to let them take those children away..."

"Excuse me!" the official yelled.

Goku stared at them as Krillen cringed away.

"Okay, Okay!" Goku started. "But before I let you inside, I would like you to know…"

"What is it?"

"There is a boy here, but I'm not sure about the girl…"

"What?!" he screamed.

The official pushed through Goku and looked inside. He instantly spotted Trunks and ran up to him, asking for his name.

"Trunks."

"Trunks…"

The official stared at him awhile.

"Where is the boy?!" he cried.

"You were looking for a boy…well, here you are!" Goku replied, almost tauntingly.

The official seemed furious. He was looking for a boy, he got his wish. There was Goten, Trunks, Krillen, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. Boys all around. The official lifted up his arm and talked into the armor on his arm.

"2568 reporting, 775 code red report. In need of 1000!"

Everyone was confused. Goku started a conversation with everyone while the official was distracted.

"So, where **is** Jito and his friend?"

"When I turned around, he was gone!" Krillen answered.

"It's obvious where he went!" Vegeta stated.

"Yeah, I know, Vegeta. And it isn't long before…" Goku said.

"Well, at least they won't be able to find them for awhile…we're going to have to keep them from going upstairs, but without suspicion…" Trunks added.

"Once they see that they're not here, they'll get tired and leave!" Krillen said.

"I don't know about that…"

The Z fighters whipped they're heads over to look at an indescribably familiar face. He was leaning, crouched over, a few inches from Trunks' face, in thin air and smiling deviously. He wore the same uniform as the troops. He leaned away, but leaned so far that he did a rather slow cannonball back-flip in the air, eyes wide and saying,

"Whoa…"

"_Isn't that—?!"_ the Z-fighters all thought.

"Calling in, 1000...For a received report…" he said boringly.

He floated into a sitting butterfly position and turned his head to look at the official and asked,

"I'm here, so what do you want?!"

"1000…Y-You've arrived so quickly, I didn't think_—_"

In a blink of an eye, the official was pinned to the wall, a hand grasped on his neck. The boy—his eyes filled with irritation—was comfortably, nearly chocking the official. Everyone gasped, some scared more than others.

"That's _**Sir**_ to you! And I don't have any patience for you! You are a complete annoyance; so much I could kill you! A FLY can make you roll over and burn in hell!" the boy screamed in the official's face.

He abruptly let the official fall to ground, gasping for air. The boy turned around, opened his cold eyes and smirked deviously. He turned to the Z-fighters next.

"May I ask," he started, as he cocked his head. "…Where my brother is…?"

* * *

Jeta's pretty harsh, isn't he? That's how he was originally supposed to be. Harsh and blunt. He's also supposed to act more on his negative emotions. Like when he's angered.

Anyway, that's all for now! Please R&R and see you all next time!


	4. Ball 3 - Not 1000!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. All I own are my OC's.

Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy! :D

* * *

Everyone stared at the boy known as 1000. He who they so thought was Jito. This boy's accent is that of sarcasm.

'_Brother?!'_ everyone thought.

1000 smiled his devious smile.

"…Before I tell you anything," he started, talking to the Z-fighters.

His eyes darted downward to the official, who was still on the floor catching his breath.

"I think you might need a few 25 new soldiers…"

"W-What!?" the official cried, his voice scarce and his eyes wide. "Y-You've killed them all?!"

1000 chuckled.

"W-What have you done?!" he continued. "1000_—_"

"You're in my way."

1000 lifted his hand and readied it to snap.

"W-Wait!"

He snapped his fingers and the official disappeared. Everyone was shocked.

"Oh, and don't think you can hide my brother…" 1000 continued to torture their minds. "I know he's upstairs and I know he still has that _**girl**_ in his possession…"

Everyone stared at him, as if ready to fight as 1000 smirked.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…"

1000 started towards the stairs walking in a slow stride.

"Wait!" Goku tried to stop him.

He only scoffed at Goku, completely ignoring him.

"Um…" Goku had to think fast.

"He's not up there!" Gohan pitched in.

"Really? Then where?" 1000 turned to face them.

A little sweat drop rolled down Goku and Gohan's cheek, not having thought that far.

"Heh…From where I'm standing, I'd say he's sitting right above my head." he pointed with his thumb.

The Z-fighters said nothing; they couldn't think of anything _**to**_ say.

"Unless you haven't noticed yet, I'm one of you," he started. "…And it isn't that hard to sense him. Even if he is hiding it." he continued walking towards to stairs again.

Suddenly, he stopped and slowly turned around. He gave out a short chuckle and pointed two fingers in the direction of the open front door.

"You can't hide from me!"

Outside the unclosed door, the official's ship exploded. 1000 moved so fast, he teleported and was suddenly outside, looking around.

"Come out, come out," he walked around. "…Where ever you are."

1000's eyes slowly spotted his whereabouts, chuckling.

"Funny how you think you can hide from me." he pointed two fingers where he thought they were.

There was a gasp, a short sound of something suddenly combusting…Then a scream of bloody-murder and a thud.

"Heh. Found you."

The Z-fighters gasped, quickly running outside.

"Jito!" Krillen cried.

1000 lifted and threw a huge metal board from the ship's exploded form, without touching it. There on the ground, lay an unconscious girl, and a boy, whose arm was on top of the limp body and the other was covered in blood and seemed broken. Jito stared up at his brother, eyes filled with fear and anger.

"Jeta…"

* * *

God, Jeta's such a jerk .-.

I know I probably should of explained this earlier, but remember when Jito kept saying "She's not awake!" or "She's about to wake."; to wake is get out of the trance she was in. Saiyans get an injection that makes them unaware of their surroundings so they won't feel pain or freak out when they are to be/getting sacrificed. The set backs of that are that they can't move so they have to be carried to the site and that if they are strong-willed, they can still subconsciously know that something isn't right, and try to get away. A good example being Gota.

I know you guys probably figured that out, but I wanted to make sure those of you who didn't get it what that was all about.

Anyway, that's al for now! R&R please and see you all next time!


	5. Ball 4 - Awakening!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. It belongs to FUNimation, Toei Animation and Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. All I own are my OCs.

Finally Ball 4! Please enjoy!

* * *

1000 stood over his twin, the one he thought was worthless; the element of life wasted on this being whose blood he shared. He stood there, staring and smirking, knowing he could kill this being of same blood in that minute; in that second.

That very same being of equal blood, knowing he couldn't win, looked away and didn't dare to look directly into his twin's eyes.

The unconscious girl was now stirring, unable to open her eyes.

The evil twin squatted down, and lifted his brother's chin, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. Jito growled at his brother, the one he hated so much that he'd rather die than be even 5 yards away.

"Do you enjoy being so fragile and helpless?"

Jeta became angry, when his brother didn't answer. He stood up, kicked and stomped on his brother's head.

The girl finally came to and awoke to see Jito in great pain. She slowly rose her head and looked up; and for once her eyes grew wide in fear. She closed her eyes, her body started to glow a pretty light blue and that's when everything got a bit more interesting.

Jito's face was now bleeding from all the beatings he got from his brother. The light around the girl blinded everybody including Goku and the others. Jeta suddenly got serious and turned to his twin.

"I'm bored of playing."

Jeta grasped his brother's neck and lifted him off the ground, choking him. Jito grabbed his brother's wrists and scratched at it, trying to make him let go. Jeta pulled his other arm back and made a fist. The air around it became thick and red energy flowed around it.

"Die."

The girl opened her mouth and—

"_**NO!**_"

Jeta went for it and hit his mark! ...Or so he thought. For once, Jeta's eyes was filled with confusion for a second and the girl caught that. He narrowed his eyes.

"You may _not_ kill him…! Not your brother!"

Jeta let out a deep growl from his throat.

"_**Mother…**_" he replied, with distain in his voice.

That same woman from before—the one the white lab coats called Sir—stood in front of her son, his fist stopped by her hand. If that fist had hit its mark, the victim would have surly died. Jeta stared at his mother with displeasure as he accidentally let his brother fall to the ground and Jito scurried away before Jeta realized. Their mother narrowed her eyes at Jeta.

"Stand down, 1000…" she ordered.

Jeta stood down…from her. But his brother was a different story…_Wait, where did he—?_

"I said, stand _**DOWN**_!" she yelled.

Her son chuckled a little, amused by how she thought she could order him around.

"I don't go by your orders," he paused for a second, so he could see the glare his mother started giving him.

"Jeta…" she started, her voice a warning.

He gave her a scoff, abruptly pulling his hand away from hers.

"Jeta, you will—"

"No! I won't."

"If you don't—"

"Then what?! You'll imprison me? That's a laugh!" he laughed, then abruptly stopped. "Not after what you did! I'm _**not**_ going back!" he yelled, his eyes flashing to the color green and back.

Jeta's eyes caught his brother standing up, the girl helping him and seeming more awake than ever.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Jito panicked and desperately tried to get away with the girl, but—

Jeta gave out a yell while extending his arm towards his brother and shot out a deathifying, blood-red energy blast.

Their mother gasped. The girl's eyes widened and filled with complete fear. The Z-fighters ran to their rescue. Time seemed to move in slow-motion, and Jito's life was to be brought to an end.

Jito and the girl closed their eyes. Jito smiled and thought,

''_It was a good chase…'_

* * *

Aw, Jito you give up so easily!

For some reason I don't like this chapter. Probably because to me, it seems to be all over the place and something else but I can't catch what it is. If you guys can spot it, feel free to let me know.

The next chapter will be up shortly! Please R&R and see you all next time! :D


	6. Ball 5 - I need that power!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. All I own are my OC's.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

The girl held Jito as tightly as she can, hers and Jito's eyes closed. And then, all was blank…

Jito struggled to open his eyes, groaning a little. Once he did, he was a little shocked, though his face stayed with a blank expression.

'…_It's so dark…and cold…_' his thoughts trailed off.

His eyes started to explore, slowly turning his head in the process.

'_Where am I? Why can't I see anything?' _he continued.

'_Jito…' _a cute female voice spoke. _'It's me, Gota…'_

He searched to see who was talking to him, but everything was still too dark.

"Open your eyes…Jito!"

Jito slowly opened his eyes. A face slowly recollected itself as his eyes adjusted.

Jito stared at the familiar face. Tears ran down her face, probably thinking he had died.

"…Gota?" his voice came out low.

Her face lit up, quickly changing her expression to overjoyed.

"You're okay!" she cried happily.

He smiled back, and tried lifting his head to sit up and immediately winced. She helped him sit up, while still having a big smile on her face. Pieces of a happy, little girl—identical to Gota—flashed in Jito's memory. He leaned closer to her and put a hand on her cheek. She gently covered his hand with hers. He hugged her protectively, with loving happiness.

"Don't ever leave me, ok?" Gota said.

"No matter what." Jito replied.

Goku, company, Jeta and his mother…Everyone saw and watched this. Jeta almost gagged and replayed the short event that happened while Jito was unconscious:

As the red beam of energy that Jeta released closed in on the two children, Gota grabbed it, infused it with her own energy—which changed the beam to a light blue—while changing its form to a big ball and threw back to Jeta. All in a couple of seconds. Jeta was struck with sudden surprise, so much that he almost didn't react. At the last second, his mother jumped in, about to redirect it. Jeta pushed her out of the way and knocked it away himself, seeing as she was going to get hurt.

Jeta forgot everything that happened earlier, now knowing who he should go after next. Jeta watched, his inner self overflowing with greed.

'_Such power_!' he thought. '_I need __**her**_!' he chuckled to himself.

His mother slightly turned her head towards him, knowing exactly what he was up to. He gave a knowing smirk to himself.

'_I want that inner power of hers_!'

* * *

Dear god, there wasn't a way for me to make longer without merging it with another chapter, but that I didn't want to do.

I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be up shortly! Please R&R and see you all next time!


	7. Ball 6 - I'm not going back!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me. If it did, it wouldn't be as great. It's owner by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. All I own are my OC's.

* * *

Gota and Jito held each other in such loving protection, as they continued to sit on the ground. Jito's brother eyed Gota, lust for the power she possesses, building up with every passing minute. Unfortunately for him, Goku and the other Z-fighters ran up to the children, who stood up when they saw them coming. The rest stayed inside still frightened and/or confused about what's going on. Jeta crossed his arms, annoyed; irritated, wishing for the Z-fighters to go away and let him take her power, whether his brother would let him or not.

"This is Gota, everyone." Jito introduced.

"You figured out her name, huh?" Goku asked.

"…She told me." he responded, shyly looking away.

She smiled, reassuring them. Goku walked up to her held out his hand.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Goku greeted with a big smile on his face.

Gota returned the same smile and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too!" she replied.

"Is it me or are those smiles identical?" Gohan whispered to Krillen.

Killen nodded in agreement.

"Well,"

The Z-fighters turned to the voice of the twins' mother. She and Bulma were staring at each other. The twin's mother smiled and held out her hand to her, which Bulma took.

"I'm the president of Capsule Corporation." the twin's mother said.

"But I'm the president!" Bulma said, confused and slightly suspicious.

"In this time period."

Bulma stared at her in confusion. _"This time period?"_ What is she talking about?

"I am Boma; mother of Jito and Jeta and if you want," she turned to the Z-fighters. "I can fill you in to all of the details as to what happened up to now." she mentioned over to the house.

"Um…Sure?" Goku replied unsure.

"But first allow me to do this," Bolma started.

She reached into her pocket and brought out a small, thin holder. Inside were 5 capsules. She carefully took a capsule, closed the holder, clicked the top of the capsule and lightly threw it. What popped out looked to be a laser, that could destroy everything in minutes and it was pointing at the house. The Z-fighters and everyone in the house seemed to feel uncomfortable about the contraption. Boma pushed the start button.

"Don't be alarmed. The machine will not endanger your home in any shape or form. On a contrary, it will do just the opposite."

She turned a knob to the left and the machine's hum turned higher.

"Now I will ask that all of you enter the house. I will join you shortly."

Everyone but Jeta did so. Boma gave him a hard stare, urging him to follow them.

"Woman, you must be crazy if you think I'm following anything you say."

He then turned, and floated up to leave, but Boma quickly took hold of his ear and harshly pulled him down.

"Ouch!"

"You address me properly and do as I say, before I call 090 out here, do you understand me?!" she shouted before lifting up her arm device.

It showed a number with "090" directly above it, in light-green numbers. All she had to do was push the button next to the number and it would be all over. Jeta growled at the sight and gave up, finally listening to her.

As promised, she entered the house once Jeta entered. Once again, she took out the capsule holder and carefully took out another capsule. She pressed the button on top without throwing it and out popped a small remote.

"What do you plan on doing with that? Watch television?" Jeta asked his mother mockingly.

She ignored the rude comment and pressed the button. The machine outside made a whirl sound and then shot a white beam at the house. A few inches before it hit, it stopped and formed a barrier around the whole thing.

"In this barrier, no Saiyan can use any of their superhuman powers, including talking telepathically. Therefore, no harm can done." she mentioned to her son, turning her head toward him bitterly.

He glared at her, despising her at the moment. He then turned his attention to Gota, eyeing her, thirstily.

'_Now what should I do?'_ he thought. _'I'll just have to find a way out of here or maybe I'll stay put, like the good little boy I'm supposed to be…'_

He chuckled inward to himself, at the thought of him being good_._ Boma has already started explaining everything.

"…We still haven't solved the fact as to why my son, Jeta, has turned against us." she explained.

"You should! It _**was your**_ fault." Jeta glared at her.

"Say another word, Jeta."

He scoffed, turning his head away from her.

Her explanation was just about over. Jeta deeply thought of a way to get her to go with him. That way, maybe he won't have to take her power or rather use it to his advantage…

"There's no way…" Goku started revisioning what Jeta did in their future's past.

_All of those man and woman…_

"Jeta…"

Jeta looked up at Goku, his eyes asking, "What?!"

"Did you really kill all those soldiers?!" he asked.

"…Impressed?" he smirked.

All the Z-fighters glared at him, looking as if they were ready to kill him. Some of them were shaking in anger.

"How-How could you?! Half of them were your comrades!" Gohan cried.

"They were all in my way." was his only explanation.

The Z-fighters were on the brink of standing up and beating the boy to a pulp. All except for the Vegeta, that is. He really couldn't care less…But way deep down…he was actually very impressed. The boy sighed irritably.

"I have other missions to tend to, _Mother_. So would you be so kind as to let me out of here?" he glared at her.

"No." she glared back. "Once this barrier dissolves, you are coming with me and so is Gota and your brother."

Jito, for once, glared at his mother. He feared going back; he knew what would happen if he and Gota went back.

"No." he told his mother.

Boma narrowed her eyes at her second son.

"I'm not going back…" he continued. "I refuse to let Gota and I get sacrificed!"

* * *

I thought Jito was the "good" twin, talking back to his mother that way...Tsk tsk.

This chapter is too lovey dovey in the beginning, but I dare not change it. I like it that way :D I had fun with this chapter. I love Jeta's character when he's not all insane and "die now please!"

The next chapter will be up soon! Please R&R, hope you all enjoyed and see everybody next time!


	8. Ball 7 - Don't let them take him away!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. All I own are my OC's.

Please enjoy! :D

* * *

Ball 7

The Z-fighters stared at Jito, shock embracing their facial expressions.

"Did you just say 'sacrifice'?!" Trunks asked, baffled.

Jito gave a small nod, his eyes fixed on his mother.

"You're going to sacrifice your son?!" Gohan asked, also baffled.

Gota looked up at Jito, who still hadn't let her go. She wasn't very sure what Jito was talking about, but it sounds awful!

"The sacrificing you all know is completely different from ours." Boma explained. "When _we_ sacrifice, it's mentally and emotionally. The one you know is physical."

"Come by me again?" Goku scratched his head, not understanding anything she said.

"When you sacrifice someone, they completely disappear by a certain mean, correct?"

Everyone stared, at her, seemingly agreeing with her.

"Right…But the way _we_ do it is by means of a laser beam. Much like the one I'm using now to create this barrier." Boma continued.

"So then…they don't cease to exist is what you're saying?" Vegeta asked in his usual grumpy tone.

"The exact opposite. Let's say we were to 'sacrifice' Miss Gota at the moment. She would stay completely in tact; it is her emotional self that will change."

"What do you mean by 'her emotional self'?" Goten asked.

"If we were to sacrifice Miss Gota, she will not be emotionally connected to anyone or anything that would be an obstacle of her getting stronger. Feelings of friendship, for example: Friendship can be distracting. So as it wouldn't become a distraction, the emotional feeling and all other distracting feelings are sacrificed."

"But if you sacrifice her feelings, wouldn't she be like a lifeless zombie?" Goku asked.

"No. That being because not _all_ of her feelings are being erased. Just the ones that would become an obstacle.

Boma pressed a button on the device she had connected to her arm, without detection. Looking outside, it is fairly obvious the barrier is starting to dissolve and her Jeta was very aware of it.

"But wouldn't those feelings just arise again?" Gohan asked.

"Very unlikely. If, for example, I were in love with you, Vegeta and I were to get sacrificed, my love for you would not arise again or rather I would seem to be close to you."

"But something went wrong with the stupid machine." Jito added. "Not only does it erase the feelings for someone, it erases all memories of that being along with the emotion…" he trailed off looking away and now finding the hardwood floor interesting.

The Z-fighters stared at him with shocked faces. _Wait…But that means…!_

With that, Bolma opened the door and the barrier completely dissolved. The evil boy let a mischievous smirk cross embrace his face.

'_Yes!'_ he thought.

But that thought immediately dropped. Boma stared at the children with a drop-dead serious face that even her evil son froze.

"We're going home." was all she said in a monotone voice, before turning around and opening the door.

Upon opening it, there a few feet away, stood a ship with features that resembled a hospital. The ship door opened, revealing about five people in white lab coats.

"What's going on?!" Trunks cried.

"Goku-san!" a small voice yelped as he felt a tug on his shirt.

When he looked down, all he got Gota's terrified expression.

"Don't let them take him away…" she paused. "Please, don't let them take Jito away!"

"Boma! What are you doing?!" Goku cried.

"Taking the children home." she replied her facial expression not changing.

"What happens after that?"

"I believe we've just finished talking about this." Boma replied.

"You're really going to sacrifice them?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Jeta has already finished his scarification. It's Jito and Gota's turn."

The Z-fighters only stared at her, angrily.

"These two are the only two have actually escaped us." Boma continued. "But you do realize these two are also the only Saiyans who haven't been sacrificed yet."

"And you're forcing them?!" Goku shouted his anger almost at peak.

"They _have_ to do this. It's become a law that all Saiyans must be sacrificed before receiving a mission."

The children struggled with their best might but were rendered unconscious in the end via injection and were now being taken into the ship. They have tried to render Jeta unconscious as well, but what the substance did was render him paralyzed instead. He was taken into the ship before the other two children, although he didn't put up a single finger to resist.

"I won't let you!" Goku shouted at them and lunged at them with every thought in his mind to fight them for the children.

"_STOP!"_

Until a voice suddenly shouted at him and at the sound of the voice his body immediately froze. A man nodded at Boma, signaling that everything was ready. Boma turned to face the fighters.

"It was nice meeting everyone. I hope we meet again in the near future."

"Wait!" Goku cried.

Some of the Z-fighters tried to stop Boma, but a couple of blood-red blasts shot from behind her towards them, throwing them off target. After that, the door to the ship quickly shut. The ship rose higher, making the green around them shake wildly; also making dust rise up. The wind from the ship became stronger and everyone had to shield their eyes and plant their feet firmly on the ground to keep from unwillingly flying away. A sudden loud boom echoed into the sky, which was probably heard for miles and then complete silence. Everyone carefully opened their eyes, cautious for the dirt that still lingered in the air and Goku sadly stared at the blue, cloudless sky, sighing depressingly.

"Gota-chan…I'm sorry…I couldn't stop them."

* * *

Wha?! I thought Boma was a good guy! Err..Woman! Well, the explanation will be given eventually in the story!

And why the heck didn't Jeta put up a fight?

That's all for today! The next chapter will be up soon! Please R&R and see you all next time! Buh-bye!


	9. Ball 8 - Cell or Buu?

Disclaimer - Dragon Ball Z belongs FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. All I own are my OC's.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Ball 8; Cell or Buu?!

_Hey Jito! Let's be friends, ok?_

Jito would always has this dream, but it always ends one of three ways. It was when he and his brother were children. As children, they used to always visit this family of four and play with the two kids there. Because of their ancestors, their parents would try to get the four children to be friends. The boy over the other family was older than them by a couple of years and the girl was younger. It always starts with the girl saying the same thing and him giving the same reply.

_Sure, why not?_

_Jeta, You'll be my friend too, right?_

_I have a better idea…How about you be my girlfriend, instead?_

_Hey…_

The girl's brother would always say the same thing.

_That's my sister you're talking about._

_So? What, I'm good enough to be her boyfriend?_

_You're not._

And that's where it changes. Sometimes, it ends with the brother disagreeing with Jeta. Sometimes, Jeta kills her brother.

_Am I still not good enough?_

Sometimes, Jeta takes the girl's hand and her brother kills him.

_I said you're not good enough._

And other times, it simply just ends…

Jito's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the bright sunlight flooding the room. In the end, he always remembers the girl's facial expression. Such a pointless dream, but one thing always bothers him; _I can't forget her happy face, but why can't I ever see their eyes?_

After the bathroom and a quick breakfast, he grabbed his armor top and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Where is she…?!"

Jito irritably waited by a large, spaceship-time machine that was assigned to him and his partner. His tail swished sharply, reacting to his emotion. The sound of rapid footsteps slowly became louder until his partner ran up to him, panting heavily.

"Why are you always late for everything?!" Jito cried. "We're late because of you!"

"I'm sorry! I'll begin the preparations right away!" Gota cried starting for the ship.

"Forget it, I already did it." Jito walked into the ship with his partner following close behind.

"Oh…"

"Here." Jito tossed an apple her way. "You can't control a ship on an empty stomach. Now engage startup. We're headed for the past."

"Yes, sir!" she said as she caught the apple.

* * *

Chi Chi finished up the dishes Videl started, while Videl set up the table for dinner. Gohan was to come home soon from a job he just got a month ago. Goten was in his room and Goku was out on his daily stroll.

The curry on the stove started to spill over a bit as Chi Chi just finished putting the dishes away. Videl quickly went over to the pot and took the top off as Chi Chi stopped her.

"That's enough Videl. Why don't you take a rest?"

"No, I can do it."

"Don't be silly. I can't have you over-working yourself, it's not good for the baby."

She took the spoon and top from Videl, who sat down on one of the kitchen chairs with a sigh and looked over at the kitchen clock, rubbing her slightly swollen belly.

"Gohan should be coming home soon." Videl thought out loud.

Putting the top back on the pot, Chi Chi called Goten from the living room.

"Goten!"

"Yes?" Goten popped his head out from his room.

"Would tell your father it's almost time for dinner?"

"Sure thing!"

Goten quickly put on his sandals, jogged down the stairs and out the door. Flying up, the sky suddenly boomed, startling him. Looking around, there was no sign of black clouds. _Then what was that…? _Thinking he'll find out later, he flew off, knowing exactly where he could find his father.

"What do you think that loud boom was?" Videl asked.

As Chi Chi was about to answer they heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" Gohan called as he opened the door.

Gohan wore glasses, was dressed in a suit and held a brown briefcase as he walked in.

"Welcome home, Gohan!" Vidal said when he walked to the kitchen entrance.

"How was your day, son?" Chi Chi asked filling plates with rice and curry.

Videl took the plates and placed them on the table.

"Videl, let me get those." Gohan said quickly placing his briefcase on the couch.

"You two are going to make me seem lazy!"

Chi Chi giggled as the front door opened yet again and Goku's voice floated in.

"Something smells delicious!"

"Hey, welcome back Gohan." Goten said.

"Everyone sit down, dinner is ready." Chi Chi said.

* * *

Appearing in the sky, the spaceship created a loud boom sound, also releasing a burst of air. It floated down to the grass beneath it, then with a couple of feet left it abruptly dropped. In the ship, Jito and Gota were laying on the floor.

"_Destination reached."_ the female-voice ship computer said.

"I said easy!" Jito cried.

"Ouch…" Gota whined.

Chi Chi looked out the kitchen window, when the family heard the crashing sounds. She gave out a gasp, recognizing the ship.

"Mom?" Goten called out.

Goku and Gohan walked up from behind her to take a look, who were soon followed by Goten. Goku furrowed his eyebrows as he recognized it and remembered the events with the two children four months ago.

"_Jeta has already finished his sacrification. It's Jito and Gota's turn."_

"_I refuse to let Gota and I get sacrificed!"_

"_Goku-san! Don't let them take him away…Please, don't let them take Jito away!"_

"_You're forcing them?! I won't let you!"_

"Hey, isn't that those two kids?"

Goten woke Goku from his daydreams. Refocusing, Goku suddenly took on an overjoyed expression and rushed to the door. Opening the door, he saw Jito and Gota standing there with surprised expressions. Jito had a fist up as if to knock on the door. They wore the clothes the soldiers from before wore. Before they can recover, Goku quickly grabbed them both off the ground in a happy embrace.

"Jito! Gota!" he laughed.

The children grunted as Goku squeezed them a bit too tightly, as their tails puffed up and stiffened.

"Unhand me!" Jito cried grumpily pulling away from the older man.

"I…can't breath…" Gota gasped.

"Oh sorry!" Goku said and set them down leaving a hand on their shoulders. "I'm so glad you're both all right!"

Gota exchanged a confused expression with Jito before saluting.

"I am soldier 2000." Jito introduced.

"I am his partner, soldier 080." Gota added.

"We are here to explain the great danger you will soon meet." Jito added.

Goku stared at them confusingly.

"What is that all about?" he asked.

Jito sighed, thinking Goku was acting too nice to them.

"May we come in?" he asked him.

"Sure! We're just about to have dinner, why don't you join us?" Goku replied.

Gota gave him an overjoyed expression, but before she could happily respond, Jito interrupted her.

"No."

Gota pouted thinking about how hungry she was.

"Suit yourself. How about you?" Goku asked Gota.

Gota nodded enthusiastically as her stomach growled as if on cue.

"080!"

Gota winced and then pouted.

"Yes, sir! I'm sorry to turn down to your offer, but we unfortunately have an urgent matter to discuss with you." she said as she stood up straight.

Jito tapped his foot, not liking the word 'unfortunately' in the response.

"Can't this wait until after dinner?" Goku whined.

Jito sighed irritably.

"Fine, we can wait! Why not wait for the enemy to emerge, as well _or_ even better! Let's just forget about the mission, go home and spend the rest the time we have on earth on a lawn chair sipping soda while everything around us crumbles into dust!" he yelled.

"J-Jito…" Gota was surprised. _I've never seen him like this…_

"Enemy?" Goku asked.

"So strong, it wiped out the earth in a matter of months." Jito crossed his arms again.

"Who is this enemy?" Goku suddenly got serious.

"In this time of peace?" Videl asked, walking up from behind Goku.

Goku didn't doubt it. Mirai Trunks was the last person to tell him about sudden enemies and it happened exactly as he said and more.

"Tell us about it." Goku said.

Gota sat on the couch in the living room and took out a capsule holder, while Jito stood next to her. Taking one out, she pushed the button and out came a flat-screen monitor with three legs holding it up. She played with her arm device until pictures showed up on the screen.

Videl brought out a folding table and put it between the two, also bringing out two plates full of food and placed it on the folding table. She gave them a smile and sat down on the other side of the couch.

'_We don't have time to eat.'_ Jito thought.

'_That smells delicious!'_ Gota thought, glancing at the food occasionally.

"We must first connect to Capsule Corp. We took the liberty of alerting them beforehand." Jito stated.

Gota continued to play with her arm device until half of the computer screen showed Bulma and Trunks.

"Hello?" Bulma called, looking up into her monitor.

"Right on time." Jito stated to himself.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted.

"Hi everyone!" Trunks greeted back.

"Gota, after this I want you to relay everything that was said here to Krillen and whoever accompanies him." Jito ordered.

"Roger. Recording beginning now." Gota replied.

"Where's Vegeta?" Jito asked turning to Bulma and Trunks.

"Well, I don't know." Bulma replied.

"He should be locked up in the—" Trunks was interrupted.

"_**Woman!**_"

"There he is." Bulma corrected herself.

"What happened to the training module?!"

"I turned it off." Jito piped up.

"What?!" Vegeta cried.

"Shut up and listen." Jito stated.

"What did you say?!" Vegeta raged.

"Um, this is what the enemy looks like now!"

Gota interrupted the argument before it can get worse and pulled up a small, pinkish blob.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Vegeta shouted. "You interrupted my training for a piece of chewed gum?!"

"Will you shut your mouth?!" Jito shouted back. "Listen for a damn minute and everything will be explained!"

"You insolent brat! Why should I listen to you?!"

"Because if you don't you'll die, you incompetent fool! Now you shut your fucking mouth before I get over there and make you, old man!" Jito shouted.

"I dare you to come and try!"

"I'll be back, Gota!"

"Jito, stop! Here look!"

Gota quickly pulled up a photo of Cell…or was it Majin Buu?

"What is that?" Vegeta calmed down a bit.

"It's what the enemy will look like." Gota explained. "In our time, it took a couple of years to form. Before we knew it, we had disappearances of inhabitants, until this thing finally showed itself, then we realized those disappearances where deaths. It used it's tail to completely absorb people."

"Cell is back?!" Gohan cried.

"Yes." Jito said. "And so is Buu."

"How can that be?" Trunks asked.

"That's impossible!" Gohan said. "Even if Buu somehow survived, Cell is dead."

"I never said Cell wasn't dead and Buu is also dead, which brings them to the same place. Buu manages to absorb Cell, they escape to Earth, and there goes humanity." Jito explained.

* * *

Ooh, this is getting exciting! I enjoyed writing this chapter because of Vegeta and Jito's little argument.

I made up Cell and Buu's fusion years ago and someone on had the same idea and actually brought him alive! You can view his drawing at , as I said before, his deviant name is 'hsvht', and you can find it in his gallery :D

Please R&R and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
